V6.24
i | Zmiany = | Usunięto = | Związane = Opis patcha 6.24 | Poprzedni = V6.23 | Następny = V7.1 }} __TOC__ ! Jeżeli chodzi o aktualizację klienta, otwarta beta przebiega dobrze. Wydajność i stabilność były naszymi priorytetami od chwili rozpoczęcia otwartych beta-testów, więc jeżeli jeszcze nie dołączyliście, teraz macie świetną okazję. A jako bonus — pobranie zaktualizowanego klienta teraz oszczędzi wam czasu w nadchodzących miesiącach: poczynając od dziś, patche będą zawierały duże fragmenty całej zawartości do pobrania, aby zmniejszyć rozmiar ostatecznego patcha, który pogrzebie klasycznego klienta. Będziemy mieli kolejnego „przedpatcha” dla klienta między 6.24 a 7.1, więc czekajcie na informacje. Kończąc, jesteśmy blisko początku sezonu 2017 (tak, tym razem zacznie się wcześniej). Ten patch wprowadza reset rankingu, oznaczający rozpoczęcie oficjalnych rozgrywek rankingowych, więc mamy nadzieję, że ćwiczyliście w przedsezonie. Nie stresujcie się. Od całego Riot Games: powodzenia, bawcie się dobrze i do zobaczenia na Summoner’s Rift. A przy okazji — na polu robi się szaro...|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough, Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Aktualizacja patcha *Podstawowe statystyki **Obrażenia od ataku: 62 ⇒ 60 * **Zamiana nieuchronnych obrażeń drugiego uderzenia: 55~100% (na poziomach 1-16) ⇒ 40~100% (na poziomach 1-16) *Naprawiony błąd: Pocisk już nie znika wizualnie przed osiągnięciem maksymalnego dystansu . Zwiększamy obrażenia jego żołnierzy w środkowej fazie gry, aby wyrównać poniesione straty.}} * **Obrażenia ataku żołnierzy, poziom 1-8: 50~66 pkt. (bez zmian) **Obrażenia ataku żołnierzy, poziom 9-15: 69/72/75/85/95/110/125 pkt. ⇒ 70/80/90/100/110/120/130 pkt. **Obrażenia ataku żołnierzy, poziom 16-18: 140~170 pkt. (bez zmian) * **Tarcza: 80/120/160/200/240 pkt. ⇒ 70/100/130/160/190 pkt. **Czas działania spowolnienia: 3 sekundy ⇒ 2 sekundy * **Obrażenia odbicia zadawane stworom: 80% ⇒ 40% * **Obrażenia: 85/125/165/205/245 pkt. ⇒ 85/120/155/190/225 pkt. * **Obrażenia na uderzenie: 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. ⇒ 35/55/75/95/115 pkt. * **Obrażenia: 50/100/150/200/250 pkt. ⇒ 50/95/140/185/230 pkt. * **Skalowanie: 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Skalowanie od mocy umiejętności: 0,9 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,75 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Skalowanie od obrażeń od ataku: 0,85 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,75 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Obrażenia wybuchu klona: 300/450/600 pkt. ⇒ 200/300/400 pkt. * **Obrażenia: 60/80/100/120/140 pkt. ⇒ 70/95/120/145/170 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,45 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Spadek obrażeń: Kolejne odłamki (po pierwszym) zadają 50% obrażeń ⇒ 40% obrażeń * **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że trucizna Toksycznych Strzałek liczyła się jako trafienia umiejętnościami na potrzeby efektów takich jak . *Przywracanie zdrowia: 100 pkt. + 10% maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 70 pkt. + 10% maksymalnego zdrowia Początek sezonu rankingowego 2017 Bohaterowie *Przerwane więzi *Ujawnienie bohaterki *Historia bohaterki *Spojrzenie na bohaterkę * **Ninja naciskanie: Mogą być teraz używane przeciwko budowlom (niezależnie, czy w celu ucieczki czy ). Wzmacniamy także trochę Słoneczny Dysk — „tymczasowa zastępcza wieża” to fajny element strategiczny, którym dysponuje tylko Azir, ale zawsze miało się wrażenie, że nie opłaca się z niego korzystać, ponieważ szybko zamieniał się w złoto dla wrogiej drużyny.}} * **Skalowanie obrażeń od ataku: 3 pkt. na minutę ⇒ 4 pkt. na minutę **Nagroda dla przeciwnika za zniszczenie: 100 szt. złota ⇒ 50 szt. złota * **Czas odnowienia ładunku: 12/11/10/9/8 sek. ⇒ 10/9/8/7/6 sek. . Przywracamy mu trochę skuteczności dżunglowania we wczesnej fazie gry, chociaż śmiało można powiedzieć, że nowa dżungla sprawiła, że Czerpanie stało się skuteczniejsze od Mrocznego Wichru.}} * **Obrażenia od każdego draśnięcia: 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. ⇒ 80/105/130/155/180 pkt. **Wzmocnienio-poprawka: błąd, który sprawiał, że Czerpanie nie zadawało ostatniej porcji obrażeń * **Czas odnowienia: 15/14/13/12/11 sek. ⇒ 12/11,5/11/10,5/10 sek. * **Ostrzeżenie: Spudłowane ryby wyświetlają teraz dla przeciwników zasięg przyczepienia **Entuzjazm: Spudłowane ryby wskakują od teraz na przeciwników, zamiast się teleportować **Nie żyje, Jim: Ryby, które nie mogą przyczepić się do przeciwników (upuszczone po aktywacji tarczy magii lub gdy cel zginie) nie wyświetlają wskaźnika przyczepienia i tylko podskakują *Naprawione błędy **Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że czas odnowienia nie był resetowany, jeżeli zabił on bohatera, który przybiera inną postać po śmierci (np. czy ) posiada , a — , itd.), Garen często sprawia wrażenie bezużytecznego. Ta zmiana nie rozwiąże magicznie jego problemów, ale pozwoli mu lepiej radzić sobie w walce z bardziej wytrzymałymi przeciwnikami, gdy nie uda mu się dotrzeć do Czarnego Charakteru i umożliwić swojej drużynie wykorzystanie sytuacji.}} * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Niszczenie pancerza: Pancerz wrogich bohaterów, którzy zostali trafieni 4 razy, zostaje zmniejszony o 25% na 6 sekund (kolejne trafienia po 4. odnawiają czas trwania) * **Koszt: 50 pkt. many ⇒ 70 pkt. many **Spowolnienie: 70% na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60% ) zyskuje znaczne zwiększenie podstawowych obrażeń przy awansach. Zamiast tego, znaczna część zadawanych przez nią obrażeń pochodzi ze skalowania od poziomu bohaterki poprzez nową mechanikę sztyletu. Więc w środkowej fazie gry Złowieszcze Ostrze wpada w zastój: mimo że sztylety zyskują obrażenia wraz z poziomami i może z nich lepiej korzystać dzięki krótszemu czasowi odnowienia i , Kat nie może traktować priorytetowo obrażeń podczas awansu, gdy maksymalnie rozwinie Skaczące Ostrza. Podczas większości meczów Kat trafia na blokadę, zanim jej skalowanie od mocy umiejętności ruszy z miejsca, przez co trudno jej nadążać za przeciwnikami. Trochę jej pomagamy na czas zapełniania ekwipunku...}} * **Co to za liczby:Y Sztylety zadają trochę więcej obrażeń na wszystkich poziomach, skalując się szybciej na wczesnych, ale wolniej na późniejszych (obrażenia na poziomach 1 i 18 są praktycznie bez zmian). Różnica obrażeń jest największa na 10. poziomie (+10 pkt. obrażeń). **Obrażenia od sztyletu: (poziomy 1-6): 75/78/83/88/95/103 pkt. ⇒ 75/80/87/94/102/111 pkt. **Obrażenia od sztyletu: (poziomy 7-12): 112/122/133/145/159/173 pkt. ⇒ 120/131/143/155/168/183 pkt. **Obrażenia od sztyletu: (poziomy 13-18): 189/206/224/243/264/285 pkt. ⇒ 198/214/231/248/267/287 pkt. *Naprawione błędy **Ikona Katariny nie podświetla się, gdy Katarina jest martwa, a przeciwnicy przechodzą obok jej zwłok. **Jeżeli Katarina złapie sztylet na samym końcu czasu rzucania , obrażenia sztyletu nie podążą za nią do miejsca docelowego. **Jeżeli Katarina użyje na sojuszniku lub sztylecie, obrażenia Shunpo teraz prawidłowo przenoszą się na najbliższego stwora lub potwora w dżungli, jeżeli w pobliżu nie ma żadnych wrogich bohaterów. / w ostatnim patchu), a granie jako magiem działa trochę za dobrze po pierwszej fali zmian w 6.21. Kilka drobnych poprawek powinno sprawić, że oba style gry pustkowego szczeniaka będą w dobrym miejscu. Jeżeli chodzi o strzelca, dodamy nieco mocy jego głównej niszczącej umiejętności. Jeżeli chodzi o maga, odbieramy mu trochę zdolności do czyszczenia grup stworów.}} * **Obrażenia przy trafieniu: 2/3/4/5/6% maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 3/4/5/6/7% maksymalnego zdrowia * **Obrażenia: 60/110/160/210/260 pkt. ⇒ 60/105/150/195/240 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Podstawowe statystyki **Regeneracja zdrowia: 8,5 pkt. ⇒ 7,4 pkt. **Przyrost regeneracji zdrowia: 0,8 pkt. ⇒ 0,55 pkt. * **Obrażenia: 55/80/105/130/155 pkt. ⇒ ⇒ 55/90/125/160/195 pkt. **Obrażenia odbicia zadawane stworom: 120% ⇒ 80% **Poprawa opisu: Opis Roztrzaskanej Sfery teraz prawidłowo przedstawia obrażenia zadawane stworom **Naprawa błędu: Odbicia Roztrzaskanej Sfery nie są już uznawane za zaklęcia uderzające w jeden cel pod względem wampiryzmu zaklęć * **Obrażenia: 40/65/90/115/140 pkt. ⇒ 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. po tym, jak zostali oznaczeni.|To dużo tekstu mówiącego, że jeżeli główny cel Mastera Yi Błyśnie tuż przed tym, jak on się na powrót pojawi, Yi podąży za nim, zamiast pojawić się w miejscu, z którego cel Błysnął. A także poprawka, której nie będziemy komentować.}} * **Przestań się bić: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zadawało obrażenia Masterowi Yi przy drugim ciosie Podwójnego Uderzenia * **Nie uciekniesz: Cios Alfa określa końcowe położenie Mastera Yi w chwili zadania obrażeń, a nie 0,05 sek. wcześniej. Innymi słowy, Master Yi częściej wyląduje koło swojego celu, jeżeli ten pod koniec Ciosu Alfa. (czas trwania Ciosu Alfa bez zmian) *Podstawowe statystyki **Obrażenia od ataku: 47,88 pkt. ⇒ 53 pkt. *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 1,0 pkt. ⇒ 1,5 pkt. * **Stała premia: 1/3/6/10/15 pkt. obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1/3/7/13/20 pkt. obrażeń od ataku **Premia procentowa: +2/6/12/20/30% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ +1/3/7/13/20% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Kościany Naszyjnik dawał % całkowitych obrażeń od ataku zamiast % dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Lepsze krytyki: Jeżeli atak, który aktywuje Cios w Plecy normalnie trafiłby krytycznie, zadaje teraz normalne obrażenia krytyczne, a nie zmniejszone obrażenia od Ciosu w Plecy **Piorunujące dźgnięcie: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Cios w Plecy nie kumulował * **Howling Abyss: Shyvana zyskuje 5 pkt. pancerza i odporności na magię za każdą wieżę, którą zniszczy jej drużyna **Twisted Treeline: Shyvana zadaje 10% więcej obrażeń i zyskuje 5 pkt. pancerza i odporności na magię za każdego Vilemawa, którego zabije jej drużyna , , ). Przez przedsezonową zmianę stałego przebicia pancerza na destrukcję, stracili oni sporo siły we wczesnej fazie gry. W połączeniu ze wzmocnieniem, jakie otrzymał sam Twitch dzięki aktualizacji ukrywania się, Szczur Zarazy szybko stanął na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego alei. Odbieramy mu trochę mocy we wczesnej fazie gry, aby przeciwnicy znowu mogli opóźnić jego skalowanie do późnej fazy gry.}} * **Nieuchronne obrażenia za każdy ładunek: 2/3/4/5/6 pkt. ⇒ 1/2/3/4/5 pkt. * **Koszt: 50 pkt. many ⇒ 70 pkt. many * *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skalowanie od dodatkowej prędkości ataku: +50% dodatkowej prędkości ataku przy zabiciu bohatera lub asyście (połowa w przypadku stworów / potworów) **Czas działania: 6 sek. w przypadku bohaterów, 3 sek. w przypadku stworów / potworów ⇒ 5 sek. w obu przypadkach oraz . Dzięki swojej niezrównanej sile w pojedynkach jeden na jeden w środkowej fazie gry, Vayne nie musi już czekać na skalowanie, aby stać się poważnym zagrożeniem. Cofamy poprzednie wzmocnienie Akrobacji, aby powróciła do bycia skuteczną w późnej fazie gry.}} * **Dodatkowe obrażenia: 0,3/0,4/0,5/0,6/0,7 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,3/0,35/0,4/0,45/0,5 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku Przedmioty *Przepis: + + + 515 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 915 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 3200 szt. złota ⇒ 2600 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 400 pkt. ⇒ 300 pkt. *Moc umiejętności: 100 pkt. ⇒ 75 pkt. *Spowolnienie: 20% na 1 sek. we wszystkich przypadkach świetnie współpracuje z , i wiele osób kupujących ją skupia się na potędze oferowanej przez te dwa przedmioty. W połączeniu ze zmianami Rylai, nie przejmujemy się tak bardzo, że kombinacja RyLiandry będzie nadużywana przez osoby, dla których nie jest przeznaczona. Dzięki temu ci, którzy powinni z niej korzystać, mogą szybciej osiągnąć wzrost mocy.}} *Przepis: + + 765 szt. złota ⇒ + + 665 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 1600 szt. złota ⇒ 1500 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 3200 szt. złota ⇒ 3100 szt. złota Summoner's Rift Żyjąca Dżungla czy po aktywacji jest strasznie irytujące, więc zmieniamy tę interakcję.}} *Rośliny nie są ludźmi: Umiejętności bierne bohaterów, które aktywują się przy podstawowych atakach (np. , ) nie są już zużywane przy atakowaniu rośliny (podobnie jak w przypadku wież i totemów) *Draaaaaven: nie odbija się już od roślin. Zamiast tego, czas działania zostaje odświeżony (podobnie jak przy atakowaniu wież) *Nie w ten sposób: teraz powraca do niej po zaatakowaniu rośliny (podobnie jak w przypadku zabicia jednostki) Czerwone i niebieskie wzmocnienia *Czas działania: 120 sek. przy pierwszym wzmocnieniu, 90 sek. przy każdym kolejnym ⇒ 120 sek. przy każdym wzmocnieniu *'USUNIĘTO' - Draśnięcie przy trafieniu: Podstawowe ataki nie zadają już draśnięcia obrażeń czerwonego wzmocnienia przy trafieniu (ale wciąż nakładają i odświeżają efekt) *Czas działania: 120 sek. przy pierwszym wzmocnieniu, 90 sek. przy każdym kolejnym ⇒ 120 sek. przy każdym wzmocnieniu *'USUNIĘTO' - Moc umiejętności: Nie daje już +15% mocy umiejętności *Podstawowa odporność na magię: 26 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. *Doświadczenie: Pradawny Skalniak daje teraz 125 pkt. ⇒ 62,5 pkt. doświadczenia przy pierwszym zabiciu Specjalizacje *Czas odnowienia: 30 sek. ⇒ 45-30 sek. (na poziomach 1-18) *Tarcza za pobliskich przeciwników: 7% ⇒ 5% (maksymalnie 25%) *Czas trwania ładunków: 4 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. *Maksymalna liczba ładunków: 10 ⇒ 8 *Obrażenia od ataku za każdy ładunek: 1-6 (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 1-8 (na poziomach 1-18) *Maksymalne obrażenia od ataku: 10-60 pkt. ⇒ 8-64 pkt. Tryb obserwatora *Obserwowanie wzmocnień smoków: każdej drużyny są teraz śledzone w Trybie obserwatora *Obserwowanie Króla Poro: W przypadku meczów , ładunki do przywołania Króla Poro są teraz śledzone w Trybie obserwatora *Obserwowanie Oblężenia Nexusa: W przypadku meczów Oblężenia Nexusa, zniszczone budowle (atak) i ładunki do naładowania Niszczyciela (obrona) są teraz śledzone w Trybie obserwatora Aktualizacja klienta League Nowe funkcje *'NOWOŚĆ' - Rotacyjne tryby gry: Rotacyjne tryby gry są teraz dostępne w zaktualizowanym kliencie, zaczynając od Legendy o Królu Poro. (Znany problem: niestandardowe gry nie wspierają jeszcze rotacyjnych trybów gry.) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Obserwuj znajomych: Gracze mogą znowu obserwować gry swoich znajomych poprzez kliknięcie ich PPM na liście znajomych i wybranie „Obserwuj grę”. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Ustawienia gry w kliencie: Gracze mogą teraz zmienić skróty klawiszowe w zaktualizowanym kliencie, bez konieczności uruchamiania gry *'NOWOŚĆ' - Tostery włączone: Dodano przełącznik „Trybu niskich wymagań” w ustawieniach, który umożliwia graczom wyłączenie pewnych animacji i efektów, jeżeli mają problemy z wydajnością. Aktualnie dotyczy to głównie drobnych aspektów związanych z wyborem bohaterów, ale rozbudujemy Tryb Tostera w nadchodzących patchach, aby obejmował więcej elementów. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Powiadomienia o prezentach: Gracze zobaczą teraz powiadomienia, gdy otrzymają prezent. Ważniejsze poprawki *Usprawniliśmy efekty dźwiękowe i elementy interfejsu, aby cały klient działał szybciej. *Przyspieszyliśmy działanie wyboru bohaterów i naprawiliśmy błędy związane z interfejsem siatki bohaterów. *Wprowadziliśmy zmiany graficzne i dźwiękowe do wyboru bohaterów, aby ważne decyzje były bardziej zauważalne. *Usprawniliśmy responsywność i stabilność ważnych przejść, jak na przykład przejście od wciśnięcia przycisku Graj do poczekalni, sprawdzenia gotowości i wczytywania do wyboru bohaterów. *Pewne problemy występowały przy uruchamianiu, ponieważ ikona na pulpicie nie prowadziła do odpowiedniego miejsca. Teraz zostało to naprawione. *Naprawiono błąd, który czasami uniemożliwiał graczom wybór stron z runami podczas wyboru bohaterów. *Zlikwidowaliśmy różne problemy, które uniemożliwiały graczom sprawdzenie gotowości i wybór bohaterów. *Naprawiono błąd, który czasami uniemożliwiał graczom zobaczenie animacji banowania i usłyszenie kwestii bohaterów od innych graczy. Aktualizacja stanu kolejki : ✔ Kolejka Solo/Duet : ✔ Rankingowa elastyczna Naprawione błędy * prawidłowo otrzymują teraz obrażenia od kilku rodzajów obrażeń, które wcześniej nie działały dobrze. * poza pierwszą zadają teraz zmniejszone obrażenia (jest teraz traktowany jako potwór, a nie stwór). *Czwarty cios teraz prawidłowo nakłada efekty przy trafieniu, nawet gdy dodatkowe obrażenia zabiją jednostkę. *Wystrzelenie siebie lub sojusznika w powietrze za pomocą nie liczy się jako efekt przemieszczenia wroga na rzecz działania wrogiego . Innymi słowy, Ostatnie Tchnienie was ominie. *Ponownie naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie zadawał obrażeń , gdy był rzucany ze zbyt dużej odległości. *Gdy rozprzestrzeni się na pobliskich wrogów dzięki trafieniu celu stojącego w , rozprzestrzenione obrażenia nie są traktowane jako zaklęcie uderzające w pojedynczy cel. *Opis mówi teraz, że nie usuwa ono efektów przygwożdżenia. *Przemieszczono animowany portret w wyborze bohaterów w zaktualizowanym kliencie. *Ramka ekranu wczytywania nie jest już przesłaniana przez rankingowe ramki. *Wprowadzono ulepszenia dla daltonistów do tarczy w postaciach ognistej i magmy. *Naprawiono kilka błędów z menu transformacji . *Naprawiono szczelinę w kołnierzu ognistej postaci . *Prawidłowo zsynchronizowano dźwięk znikania Totemu Mistrzyni Żywiołów z efektem graficznym. *Śpiew (?) podczas animacji tańca nie jest już opóźniony. *Prawidłowo zsynchronizowano dźwięk animacji bezczynności , gdy potrząsa balonem z wodą i uderza nim o głowę. * nie odgrywa już dźwięku przy rzuceniu, gdy obaj bohaterowie są w tej samej grze. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wieże ciągle odgrywały dźwięk i animację obrania celu, gdy nie mogły zaatakować celu znajdującego się w zasięgu (np. po wyłączeniu przez ; cel staje się niewrażliwy, gdy nie ma innych celów). *Przywrócono brakujące audio u , gdy Owca podrzuca łuk do góry. * teraz prawidłowo odgrywa dźwięk spryskiwacza dla przeciwników. *Naprawiono błąd Trybu Obserwatora uniemożliwiający wyświetlanie się wskaźnika wybuchu . Nowe skórki Tegoroczne skórki Snowdown zostaną wypuszczone w patchu 6.24: * * * Dodatkowo wyjdzie następująca skórka: * en:V6.24 Kategoria:Aktualizacje